Clive Babineaux
Clive è un detective del dipartimento di polizia di Seattle che è in collaborazione con Olivia Moore, un assistente medico legale. Come detective è stato in difficoltà per i suoi primi due mesi e ha un disperato bisogno di indagare su un caso, per una possibile promozione. Per quanto inizialmente discutibile sui poteri "psichici" di Liv, dimostra troppa precisione per non prenderla sul serio. Adesso è a conoscenza degli zombie a Seattle. Personalità Clive inizialmente sembra essere un detective ambizioso e serio, spinto a guadagnarsi il rispetto dei suoi colleghi e dimostrare di essere un detective della omicidi competente. Aspetto fisico Clive è di carnagione scura, i capelli castano scuro e gli occhi marroni e Indossa spesso una cravatta e un vestito elegante. Apparizioni: 58/58 Stagione 1 (13/13) * Pilot * Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? * The Exterminator * Liv and Let Clive * Flight of the Living Dead * Virtual Reality Bites * Maternity Liv * Dead Air * Patriot Brains * Mr. Berserk * Astroburger * Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat * Blaine's World Stagione 2 (19/19) * Grumpy Old Liv * Zombie Bro * Real Dead Housewife of Seattle * Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues * Love & Basketball * Max Wager * Abra Cadaver * The Hurt Stalker * Cape Town * Method Head * Fifty Shades of Grey Matter * Physician, Heal Thy Selfie * The Whopper * Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind * He Blinded Me... With Science * Pour Some Sugar, Zombie * Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be * Dead Beat * Salivation Army Stagione 3 (13/13) * Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother * Zombie Knows Best * Eat, Pray, Liv * Wag the Tongue Slowly * Spanking the Zombie * Some Like It Hot Mess * Dirt Nap Time * Eat a Knievel * Twenty-Sided, Die * Return of the Dead Guy * Conspiracy Weary * Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 1 * Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2 Stagione 4 (13/13) * Are You Ready for Some Zombies * Blue Bloody * Brainless in Seattle, Part 1 * Brainless in Seattle, Part 2 * Goon Struck * My Really Fair Lady * Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Brain * Chivalry is Dead * Mac-Liv Moore * Yipee Ki Brain, Motherscratcher * Insane in the Germ Brain * You've Got to Hide Your Liv Away * And He Shall Be a Good Man Curiosità * Possiede una tazza di caffè con il logo dei Knicks. * È l'unico personaggio nel cast principale che non è a conoscenza degli zombi entro la fine della prima stagione. * Solamente nella seconda stagione (Sfinito) apprende dell'esistenza degli zombie. * A lui non piacciono i funghi. Questo si rivela quando mangia una fetta di pizza che Liv aveva preparato con pezzi di cervello sopra, pensava che i pezzi di cervello fossero dei funghi e per questo smise di mangiare il resto della pizza. * È cresciuto a Brooklyn. * È un grande fan di Game of Thrones. Si è persino spinto fino al punto di fare il cosplay di Khal Drogo. * Sa suonare il pianoforte. * Conosce la cucina cajun dopo che gli è stata insegnata da sua nonna dalla parte di suo padre.